Everything I Want
by x.naomi.chan.x
Summary: Uryuu and Chad get presents from 2 very unexpected people. My first christmas fic! Please Read and Review!


**Title**: Everything I want

**Rating**: mild T

**Pairing/s**: Ichigo/Ishida, with some Orihime/Chad thrown in for good measure

**Word Count**: 1,709

**Warnings**: Yaoi, and um, OCness?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. If I did, Uryu would be the main character. Not that Idiot strawberry.

**Summary**: Uryuu & Chad receive Christmas gift from their friends, both of which have ulterior motives tied in with them.

**Dedication**: to my sister, who loves both Uryuu and Christmas.

**A/N**: A little late, but it's here. It's really too large to be considered a drabble, So it be a one-shot instead of a part of my drabble multific. I tried to rein it in, I really did. It's just hard to stop once you start. you know? I don't even know if there's a Christmas break in Japan. Well, there is now. Anyways, please keep in mind I wrote this in one day, so its not my best piece of work. If you feel compelled to correct me with anything, I won't mind. Please, people, be nice with me. It's my first time. Not. ANYWAYS, please R&R.

~xXx~

"Here, take it."

Uryuu stared at the paper wrapped present that had been so suddenly appeared before him. He was in his last class in Karakura high school on the last day before the Christmas holidays. Ochi-sensei had finally given up on trying to teach anything to the buzzing with energy students. Everyone was talking with some friend or walking around and giving each other Christmas presents.

Christmas was barely mentioned in the Ishida house, it had been since his grandfather's death, along with birthdays and any other holidays. Especially since the Winter War, even though it had been 2 years ago. He had barely started talking to Chad about his Christmas break plans, before he had been interrupted.

"Well, are you gonna take it?" and impatient voice asked him. He snapped out of his thoughts to follow the hand holding the present up to Ichigo Kurosaki's scowling face. Ichigo was giving him a present…?

"Have you never gotten a Christmas present before, Ishida? You do know what it is, right?" Ichigo asked, still frowning. Uryuu couldn't believe how little Ichigo had changed in appearance from 2 years ago. He still had his hair the same and his face hadn't changed much. Even he had grown his hair out.

"Of course, I know what it is, and yes I have gotten a present before. Silly Kurosaki. I just wasn't expecting one from you," he snapped, snatching his present form Ichigo.

"Hey, just because we barely talk to each other except to argue doesn't mean I wouldn't give you one. I mean, we're friends, right?"Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his neck with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Um-" Uryuu was about to reply when all of sudden a blurred orange swirl of hair attacked him, and attempted to smother him against a rather large chest.

"Oh, Ishida-kun, Ima miss you! I got you a present also!" Orihime exclaimed. She let him go as quickly as she had hugged him to out of nowhere produce a giant beautifully wrapped present. Uryuu was still attempting to straighten his disheveled hair and straighten his askew glasses. He started at the second sudden gift he had been given was put down on his desk. Chad hummed in amusement. Orihime turned to him and gave him a hug and present in a similar manner.

While Chad's limbs flailed as he tried to escape from Orihime's hug, Uryuu chuckled in amusement as he watched Orihime chatter at the normally aloof Japanese Mexican.

"Poor Chad," Ichigo said from besides Uryuu where he also had been enjoying the show. Uryuu smirked. "He'll be alright; I just can't wait to see what she does when she gets to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Ichigo asked frowning once more. Really, wasn't Kurosaki capable of showing other emotions on his face? Probably not.

"I'm just saying-"Uryuu was saying before Orihime turned back to him. "Well, Uryuu aren't you gonna open it?"

Uryuu looked at the huge present before him and relented. He tore the wrapping with Orihime cheering him on in the background. Inside was a sewing kit. It had various colors of string and various sizes of needles, along with a little stuffed strawberry and thimbles.

"Aw, Inoue-san, you shouldn't had-"he began, though he was already touching the small stuffed strawberry. It was absolutely adorable, but Uryuu wasn't quite sure what it was for. He glanced at Ichigo, who was staring amusedly at the strawberry. He quirked his eyebrow at the shinigami. What was so funny?

"What's this for?" Uryuu asked Orihime, turning to her. She giggled, having noticed him looking at Ichigo, probably thinking the same thing as Ichigo had.

"Oh, I'm not sure but I think it's like a place for you to stick your needles in when you aren't using them," she said, smiling at him. Uryuu looked at it. This strawberry's sole purpose in the world was to be poked with needles?

"Aren't you going to open Kurosaki-kun's present, Ishida-kun?" Orihime inquired. She looked at him expectantly, practically vibrating with excitement. What was it with her?

Chad had already opened his present. He had gotten a guitar chords book and a little box with rare imprinted guitar picks. Chad had shown him some that said his name and had various other small symbols, like hearts and happy faces. They were actually really cute. Briefly, he wondered what Orihime had gotten Kurosaki. Oh yeah, Kurosaki had also gotten him a present.

Orihime had been chattering at Chad, and Ichigo had been staring off, arms folded, looking like he was daydreaming. He grabbed the gift, turning it to see where the paper had been folded. He saw a small note that read, _To Uryuu, from Kurosaki. Um, I hope you like it._

Uryuu glanced at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised, but when the substitute Shinigami just stared at his present, he went back to it. Orihime had caught wind of Uryuu opening Kurosaki's present, and was practically squealing, that's how excited she seemed to him. Chad hummed in interest.

Uryuu tore the wrapping paper slowly, producing a small flat rectangular box. He removed the box's cover. Inside was a long thin chain link bracelet. It looked like he could wrap it around his wrist a couple times, and it would still be long enough to hang. The bracelet had a small, silver skull charm. It closely resembled the skull that was usually featured on Shinigami products. Uryuu smiled at the little skull.

"It's really nice, I like it, but isn't it like a Shinigami symbol?" Uryuu asked turning to Ichigo. The carrot top seemed to snap out of his daydream.

"Huh, uh?" he mumbled. Uryuu smirked. "Wow, the daydream must have been good huh, Kurosaki?"

"What are you talking about, you pervert! Of course I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking," he exclaimed. Uryuu giggled. Ichigo stared at him.

"Well, it is a Shinigami symbol, isn't it?" Uryuu questioned after a small awkward silence.

"Yeah, it is," Ichigo replied. He lifted his wrist, and saw Ichigo had a similar looking bracelet, one he hadn't noticed until that moment. Difference was his charm wasn't a Shinigami's skull. His own charm was a cross. Rather familiar also…

"Yeah, it's a Quincy cross," Ichigo mumbled at him. Just then, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Everyone ran out, ecstatic over the prospect of no school for 3 weeks. Orihime, smirking, stayed behind with Chad. Uryuu stared at Ichigo's bracelet. He looked down at his, slipped it on and wrapped it around his thin wrist 4 times. Still, the Shinigami skull hung down, swinging slightly.

"Ichigo…" Uryuu said, getting up from the desk. Orihime decided it was best to leave already, and grabbed Chad and proceeded to drag him from the classroom. Uryuu noticed form the corner of his eye the thumbs up Orihime sent Ichigo and Chad's blushing face.

"Bye, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki kun! Come on, Sado- kun, you haven't given me my present you know!" she chirped. The door closed behind them with a soft click. Uryuu took a few steps till he reached Ichigo. He hadn't been standing too far away from his desk to begin with.

"I didn't get you anything for your Christmas, Kurosaki," Uryuu drawled, stopping till he was about only an inch away from Ichigo. Ichigo visibly blushed, then responded.

"It's alright Ishida, I didn't expect you to. I wasn't going to get you one, because I didn't know what to get you, then I asked Inoue for ideas, and she helped me find the bracelet. She actually suggested I buy you a book and some chocolate, but when I saw that bracelet in the jewelry store, I immediately thought of you. You wouldn't believe the Charm catalog in that store it's really impressive-"

"Kurosaki?" Ishida said amusedly. Ichigo went, "Ehh?" at him as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Shut up."

Before the Shinigami could respond, he leaned up to kiss him. Ichigo stood there for a while, then seemed to come to his senses and kissed him back.

As they kissed, Uryuu thought of what had just transpired. Orihime had helped Ichigo buy him a present. Wasn't the busty orange haired girl supposed to be in love with Ichigo? Then why had she helped him buy a gift to his apparent love interest? He pulled back to question Ichigo over his thoughts.

Ichigo followed his mouth, grabbing his hips to hold him in place. Ishida giggled then turned his head to the side.

"Wait Ichigo, I wanna ask you something," Uryuu said. Ichigo frowned at him in irritation.

"God damn it, can't you stop thinking so much for 5 minutes, you smarty pants Quincy?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"No, wait, why did Inoue help you? I mean, I had the impression that she's been in love with you for roughly 3 years already," he said. Ichigo furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Ishida? She told me she liked Chad, and in exchange for her helping me buy your present, I helped her buy Chad's," he replied. Uryuu thought about it. Oh. Well that made sense. H had thought Orihime had been harboring her clearly unresponded feelings for Ichigo for way to long. Nice to know she had acquired better taste over the years.

"Oh, ok," Uryuu said. He went back to kiss Ichigo again. Ichigo stopped him this time. "What did you mean but why you said, Ishida?"

"Just forget it Ichigo," he smirked. He kissed Ichigo before he could respond, effectively making him forget what they had been talking about.

"I'm sorry I really couldn't get you something," Ishida murmured against Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo smiled, and Ishida finally saw that effectively, Ichigo was capable of showing any other emotions besides irritation on his face. The sheer affection and tenderness on his face made Uryuu want to shiver.

"I have everything I want, right here."

Even if Ishida was happy for Inoue and Chad (because it was obvious to anyone who had eyes that Chad like Orihime back), he hoped he didn't ever acquire better taste for many, many years to come. If he didn't for what was left of his life, he was more that ok with that.

**The End**


End file.
